Definitely, Maybe
by JS Abhi
Summary: An OS on duo. Please do R n R.


"Bahot acha laga tumse milke Abhijeet." He took the forwarded hand and shook it. "Mujhe bhi Mr. Khurana. I hope you have a great time." _Or don't, who cares?_ He plastered a smile on his face.

"Chaliye Mr. Khurana, bachon ko enjoy karne dijiye. Humareliye alag party organize ki gai hai." He sighed in relief when his father took the guest with him. He turned to find Mr. Khurana's sons smiling at him broadly. He knew exactly for what they were smiling.

"Samne se dusra kamra." He spoke. Their smile grew bigger. They were going to move when one of them stopped. He gave his brother a look and both started looking at Abhijeet. Abhijeet looked at them confusion. "What?"

"Tum nahi chaloge?" One of them asked. And to be honest Abhijeet was least interested but._.I have to, don't I?_

He plastered a smile on his face again. "Haan haan, mai bhi chal raha hun." Saying so he moved ahead and the other two followed him. They entered the big room. Abhijeet flinched as soon as he was inside the room but the other two shared a high-five and went in opposite directions.

Loud music blasting with heavy bass, all the boys and girls dancing in the middle area, the bar counter crowded by the teens, it all made him sick. He jerked his head angrily.

He was going to leave from there when collided with his dad.

"Bahar kyun aa rahe ho tum?"

He made a face. "Dad, please."

"Abhijeet!" He lowered his gaze with that strict tone. His father spoke through gritted teeth." Yeh sab tumhara janamdin manane aae hai. it's going to be your birthday. Yeh sab tumhari party mein aae hai, inhe chodke tum kahi nahi jaa sakte, samjhe?"

He nodded silently.

"Go now."

He moved from there with fast steps. " 'Meri party mein aae hai' bulaya toh aapne hi tha na. Maine thodi? Fir mai kyun inhe sambhalu?"

He tried to get mixed with those people but he really couldn't. He was disgusted by them and frustrated with the atmosphere around. He needed to get away from this and inhale some fresh air. So decided to go to the balcony.

As soon as he entered the balcony, he closed the doors behind, trying to shut away those loud noises. It was a chaos. He hated it.

It's going to be his eighteenth birthday when the clock will strike 12. His dad had invited nearly all of his classmates and childhood mates. Even the friends of his father and their children were here. People Abhijeet didn't even knew existed. He hates his birthdays. They are always so fancy and crowded. What he really needed on his birthday was his family alone. But they were the ones absent from the scene, busy in their own world.

He sighed, leaning on the railing. It was so quiet here. He could easily hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. He remembers that day when he gained a friend. He remembers it crystal clear.

_He looked up with tear filled eyes to find a boy with gentle brown eyes staring at him with concern._

_"Hey, tum theek ho?" The boy asked and he nodded. He had sneaked away from his home today in order to get away from all the chaos in his house. He was utterly irritated by it. The only option he thought was appropriate to get away from that nuisance was to leave the house, and so, he did. He landed up at the park near his school. It was an isolated place. No one really bothered to come here._

_When he came here today, he found this boy sitting on one of the hanging bars. He didn't expect someone to be here, so he took two steps back but got tripped accidently and fell on his back. He sniffed as a brach had __hit__ his leg. The boy ran towards him and tried to help him. Abhijeet allowed him to do so. The boy supported him towards the bench nearby. They both sat down beside each other, quietly. Abhijeet was in pain and the other boy was staring at him, not knowing what to do._

_"Kya tum mujhe dekhke chauk gae?" The boy asked him. Abhijeet nodded in embarrassment. The boy smiled. "I am sorry. Actually, mai yahan pehli baar aaya hun. Issliye mujhe pata nahi tha ki yeh jagah reserved hai."_

_Abhijeet shook his head negatively. "No, yeh jagah reserved nahi hai. Bas yahan koi aata nahi issliye..Vaise tum yahan kaise? I mean, yahan toh koi aata nahi haina, issliye."_

_The boy spoke slowly with a shy smile. "Dad ke saath aaya hun. Yahan unke kisi dost ke bete ka janamdin hai but seriously, mujhe aise bade parties mein jaana bilkul acha nahi lagta hai. Issliye mai bhaagke aya. Vahan mera koi dost bhi toh nahi tha aur dad bhi pata nahi unn uncle ke saath kahan gayab ho gae the."_

_Abhijeet looked at him in surprise. He doubted if the boy was here for his own birthday party. "Naam jaan sakta hun tumhara?" He asked. The boy replied. "Daya Shetty." He sighed. Yes, the boy was here for his own birthday party. He smiled looking at Daya. "Wish me, Daya." _

_Daya looked at him in confusion. "What?"_

_"Yeah, wish me." He said with a smile. "Kyunki jiska janamdin manane tum apne dad ke saath yahan aae ho, vo mai hi hun."_

_Daya looked at him in shock. He stood up instantly. "Tum Abhijeet ho?!" Abhijeet nodded, trying to stand up too, but completely forgot about his leg wound. A painful moan escaped his mouth. Daya held him instantly. "Tum khade kyun hogae? Baitho chalo." He made him sit and then himself sat down beside him. "Dard toh nahi ho raha na?" Abhijeet shook his head negatively. Daya smiled disappointedly. "Iron-man ho kya, jo dard nahi ho raha?" Abhijeet looked at him in confusion. Daya's eyes widened. "Don't tell me ki tumhe Iron-man nahi malum. WOW!"_

_Abhijeet gulped. "Malum hona zaruri hai kya?"_

_Daya raised his eyebrow."Nahi, vaise zaruri toh nahi hai par.." He was going to speak further when remembered something. "Ek minute, ek minute, iska matlab hai ki tum apni hi birthday party chodke aae ho, haan?"_

_Abhijeet looked down and then nodded in embarrassment._

_"Oh my God!" Daya exclaimed._

_Abhijeet frowned at him. "Ab overreact mat karo. Mai bhi yahan pe usi wajah se hun, jis wajah se tum ho."_

_Daya said, "You also hate crowds?"_

_Abhijeet rested his back. "Isn't that obvious?"_

_Daya nodded. "Par ab hume wapas jana chahiye, shayad vo log ab hume dhundh rahe honge."_

_Abhijeet shook his head negatively. "Nahi. Abhi ek ghanta aur hai cake cut karne mein."_

_Daya's eyes widened. "OMG, tab tak kya karenge?"_

_"Kuch khele?", Abhijeet asked._

_"Aisi halat mein kheloge?" Daya asked gazing at him._

_Abhijeet sighed sadly. "Toh phir kya kare?"_

_Daya smiled and tucked his hand around the shoulders of the later. "Mai keh raha hun na, ghar chalte hai. Logonko jo chahe vo karne do, hum dono eksaath jo chahe vo karenge. Aur toh aur, tumhari first aid bhi toh karni hai na?"_

_Abhijeet beamed at him. "Tum kheloge mere saath, mere kamre mein? Mana ke mere pair mein chot lagi hai but baith ke toh khel hi sakte hai na?" Daya nodded with a huge grin. "Of course! why not!". He stood up saying that then forwarded his hand towards Abhijeet. "Chale?" Abhijeet nodded and grabbed his hand as both started walking towards Abhijeet's house._

_When they reached Abhijeet's room, Daya made him sit on the bed. Then he too sat beside him, examining the whole room. _

_After some moments, he spoke. "Tumhare kamre mein Khilauno (toys) se zyada toh kitabe hai Abhijeet. Itna padhte ho?"_

_Abhijeet gave him a nervous smile. "Vo toh Dad late hai toh padh leta hun."_

_Daya nodded. "Aaj bhi leke aae the kya?"_

_Abhijeet laughed hysterically. "Aaj? Aaj unhe apne doston se fursat mile toh na? Mujhe abhi tak wish bhi nahi kiya. Bas "Behaviour" ke upar ek acha-khasa lecture de diya."_

_Daya laughed along with him hearing that. But then it strike his mind. He patted his own head, shaking it negatively. "Mai bhi kaisa bhulakkad hun!" Abhijeet looked at him in confusion. Daya t__urn__ed towards him and flashed him his charming smile. "Tumhara birthday hai, aur mai tumhe gift dena hi bhul gaya. Magar..." He spoke looking in deep thoughts. "Gift toh __niche.." He stood up, said hurriedly. "Mai abhi niche jaake leke ata hun."_

_"Kya Daya tum bhi", Abhijeet said, "Tumhe mujhe gift dene ki koi zarurat nahi hai. Tum aaj mere dost bangae na, bas wahi mereliye sabse bada gift hai."_

_Daya frowned. "Really?"_

_Abhijeet nodded with a sweet smile but Daya ignored it. "Mai abhi jake aaya. Tum yahi rukna," _

_"Are Daya ruko, baat toh suno meri.." But Daya had already left. So Abhijeet sat there dejectedly., waiting for his return._

_After 10 minutes there was a knock on his door. Abhijeet stood up in scare in case it was his father. __He said in a low audible tone. "Ye.s?"_

_He took a sigh of relief when it turned out to be Daya. Daya entered inside happily with his hands behind his back. Abhijeet smiled at him. "Tumne toh mujhe dara hi diya tha."_

_Daya laughed. "Don't worry. Our fathers are busy with their own party. Humari party mein toh sirf baaki bachhe aur humari moms hai."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yup", said Daya. "Ab chalo, jaldi se apna gift kholo."_

_He forwarded him a small rectangular box, neatly packed in gift paper, having a 'happy birthday' card stuck to it and a ribbon on it's corner. Abhijeet took it in his hands and started looking at it keenly. "Aakhir hai kya ismein?"_

_Daya patted his own head saying, "Kya Abhi tum bhi? Kholke dekhoge toh pata chalega na?"_

_'Haan toh bas curiosity ho rahi thi issliye pucha na." Abhijeet said in embarrassment. Then he started opening the paper. He carefully removed the sticking tape and neatly kept the paper aside after folding it. __ It revealed a beautiful box of cream colour having silver linings in the right corner. Abhijeet gave a look to Daya who was watching him open his gift curiously. _

_Abhijeet shook his head __in smile and opened the box slowly. His lips got slightly parted while his eyes were staring at the thing in awe. Because, the thing in the box was a gold bracelet __with design made up of platinum over it, carved beautifully with his initials on the inside. Abhijeet instantly looked up at Daya who was himself staring back at him. A huge smile was present on his face. "Kyun Boss, pasand aaya?"_

_Abhije__et spoke in a tensed tone. "Daya yeh itna __keemti__..mai kaise?"_

_Daya frowned but his face lit up again. He said proudly but in a cute way. "Hey, accept karlo na. Maine liya hai. Please?"_

_Abhijeet looked at him in question. "Tumne liya?" Daya nodded as, "Of course. Bhala itni achi choice kisi aur ki ho sakti hai?"_

_Abhijeet __laughed, looking__ convinced by that answer but he was still hesitant. Thankfully, Daya got it. He smoothly took the bracelet from his hands and __grabbed his right hand. Abhijeet protested with, "Daya mai badmei.." But he shut his mouth after receiving a hard glare from his new pal. _

_Daya smiled when he kept quiet. He then put that bracelet on Abhijeet's right wrist. His grin got widened after finding out how good it looked on Abhijeet's wrist. He smirked at Abhijeet saying, "Dekha kitni achi lag rahi hai. Tum bekaar mein hi hesitate ho rahe the."_

_Abhijeet also smiled after realising how good it looked on him. He infact was in love with that thing. "Hmm sachimein bahot achi lag rahi hai yaar yeh. Thank you so much for this."_

_Daya smiled, "Ise humesha apne paas rakhna. Hmm?" _

_Abhijeet looked up at him. He stayed quiet for a moment and then nodded silently. _

_Daya again spoke in a joyful tone. "Abhi chalo na ab khel te hai. Uhh..tumhare paas kon-konsi games hai?"_

_"Mere paas na __Pacman, Mario, Winter witch, Fallout, Mortal Combat, aur bhi bahot saari games hai.."_

_They spend the day together, having fun, chit-chatting, playing games, video-games, etc. Abhijeet also lend Daya some of his books. __He was happy that at last he had a friend. That's true. Daya was his first and __henceforth, the__ only friend he ever had. __But then when the party was over and it was late evening, everyone started to leave and so did Daya's dad. He called Daya __saying__, "Chalo beta, humare jaane ka waqt ho gaya."_

_Daya nodded with a sad face. He could feel Abhijeet's grip over his hand getting tightened. He looked at Abhijeet who was gazing the floor, still holding Daya's wrist. Daya smiled and lifted Abhijeet's face with his other hand. He wasn't shocked to reveal silent tears slipping out from later's eyes. He knew that Abhijeet had no siblings and the boy was too isolated to have friends. Maybe, he was Abhijeet's only friend, and maybe, the first one too. __He could sense that._

_He removed the tears in later's eyes with his fingers. Abhijeet spoke __in a __a cracked voice. "Mat jao na."_

_Daya smiled. He slipped a paper into Abhijeet's hand and patted his head __lovingly._

_"Kya ismein tumhara number hai?"_

_Daya nodded with a sweet smile. "Message karna mujhe."_

_Abhijeet nodded, clutching tighter onto the piece of paper. "I had the time of my life with you today, Daya."_

_Daya said sweetly. __"Me too, buddy. Apna khayal rakhna. Apne pair ko aram dena." Abhijeet wanted to reply him but Daya's father called him again. Daya looked at his father standing at a distance. He started walking towards his dad with a sad face. Abhijeet and his father accompanied them till their car. Abhijeet was sad too. Both the adults exchanged a smile._

_"Tum donoko itna dukhi hone ki zarurat nahi hai." Abhijeet's dad spoke with a smile. "Tum dono wapas miloge na, kyun?"_

_Abhijeet smiled and exclaimed. "Definetly!"_

_Daya clutched his father's hand. "Maybe..."_

They didn't meet after that day, they never did. It was about the day four years ago. They messaged each other, even talked on the phone. They became best of friends. Abhijeet was too happy that he finally had someone, but it was just for some months. After that, Daya stopped replying to all of his messages. He even tried calling him but no one picked. He tried calling his parents but neither did they answer. Some days later, his father told him that Daya and his family had shifted abroad. He nodded quietly to his dad without asking any further details. His father was a strict man and hated it when his son questioned him. But that wasn't the case this time. He didn't ask about it because he thought, _He could've told me but he didn't. How can I force him to befriends with me when he himself doesn't want to?_

That bracelet which Daya gifted him, got broke one day. And his parents being wealthy, gave it to charity. He had locked himself in his room that day and had cried himself to sleep. Nobody knew about his condition and he didn't let anyone know about it.

He sighed as the cool breeze caressed his hair. The much that 'maybe' makes him weak, the more that 'definitely' gives him hopes. And he knows that these aren't false hopes. Even if it costs him so much of his love, he isn't going to lose his hope. Somewhere, deep down, he still trusts that person and that trust keeps him from falling weak. He unknowingly kept his hand on his heart. Gazing at the vast sky in front of him. He whispered with a small smile.

"Hey Daya.." He took a pause, his eyes shone. "I miss you yaar."

The loud voice of his father startled him. He instantly replied him with, "Aaya Dad!" but didn't move. He knew the clock has struck twelve and that's why his father is calling him. But he had no will to face all of the people waiting for him outside. He kept staring at the sparkly night sky blankly, knowing he has to go inside.

Suddenly, his phone beeped. He ignored it. He didn't want any wishes right now. He just wanted to stay alone. But then his phone was beeping continuously causing vibrations in his pocket. He was confused. All the people who would possibly remember his birthday were present inside, so who's messaging him now. His eyes got widened when a realisation struck him. "Kahin Daya..?"

He instantly took out his phone thinking it can be Daya. But his all hopes got boiled up when those turned out to be Facebook notifications. He kept the phone back in his pocket dejectedly and started walking inside with a sad face.

Everyone waiting for him started singing 'Happy Birthday' as they watched him come towards them. He again smothered a smile on his face looking at his father. His father moved forward and smoothly hugged him whispering, 'Happy Birthday, my son." in his ears. Abhijeet uttered "Thank you dad." which brought a smile on his dad's face and Abhijeet wondered why.

All the people started wishing him randomly. He was also accepting everyone's wish. Soon the cake was cut, the Champagne bottles were opened, all again got mixed with each other, all again forgot about him.

He smiled sadly and started moving out taking small steps but at the same time his dad held his wrist. He turned towards him in irritation, but maintained his tone. "Dad, ab toh birthday khatam ho gaya na? Ab kya hua?"

"Are, khatam kaha? Abhi toh shuru hua hai." His dad spoke lightly. "Abhi toh mujhe mere bete ko gift dena baaki hai."

Abhijeet answered tiredly, "Kya gift hai dad?"

His father smiled softly. "Apna phone check karo Abhijeet." Saying so, he patted his back and moved away. Abhijeet took out his phone confusedly. He opened it. His irritation got increased when there was nothing in it. "Ughh! Yeh dad bhi na. Mazak udate rehte hai mera!"

But then his phone beeped. He tilted his neck in pure disinterest but swiped it open anyway.

_'Hey Boss, Happy Birthday!'_

Abhijeet stood there still, gazing blankly at his phone. He was in a different world for a moment. It was from an unknown number but he exactly knew who it was.

" ?" He gasped as a tear drop fell from his eyes, ending up on his phone screen.

_'Hey, ab roo toh mat. Mai aa gaya hun na?'_

Abhijeet looked at the screen in surprise. His vision was blurry now. He muttered under his breath in confusion as, "Tum ho kahan?"

_'Bahar aao Abhijeet. Garden mein. Intezar kar raha hun mai tumhara.'_

And Abhijeet didn't care to call him or message back. He just ran out from there hurriedly without even telling anyone where he was going. Not even his father. All the people were staring at him in amaze but he cared less. He was just running hastily to reach the desired location.

When he entered the garden area, he started looking around for his long-lost friend. He wanted to shout out his name but his voice was choked with emotions he couldn't express. So he kept looking here and there in that big place.

"Boss?"

He froze at his place hearing that significant call of his name. The voice and the pitch was different, but that word...that specific word was very close to his heart.

He closed his eyes tightly, not willing to open them. He was praying under his breath for this to not be a dream. Because if this would be a dream, he would not be able to survive. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and that familiar touch on his head. He sighed, bowing his head down. He was feeling extremely tired and yet most lively at the moment. Tears were streaming down his cheeks in great speed. His previously silent tears have now turned into sobs. He hugged the person in front of him with his eyes still closed. The person also started weaving in his hair and patting on his back.

He wanted to say so many things to the person who had took him in his arms. He had so many questions in his heart. But his only one query, "Tum kyun chale gae the Daya? Tumhe nahi jana tha na yaar.", summed it all up.

Daya smiled. His T-shirt was getting wet. He wished he could explain it to Abhijeet why he was gone. He wished he could tell him everything he carried inside but he knew he couldn't. Because, today wasn't the day. So, he kissed his head and assured him with. "Iss baar nahi jaunga Abhijeet."

"Pakka?"

A tear slipped from Daya's eyes. He knew Abhijeet very well. Abhijeet was the kind of person who always remained isolated and thus, trusted very few people in his life. Daya was one of them. He was his only friend. That's why his departure had such a huge impact on him, made him so insecure.

"Pakka toh nahi keh sakta yaar." He got tensed when Abhijeet's crying stopped all of a sudden. He was going to separate him when heard, "Tum mujhe wapas chodkar jaa rahe ho?"

A smile lit up on Daya's face. He shook his head negatively, tightening his grip around his friend. "Nahi Abhi, mai kahi nahi jaa raha. Tum apni aankhein khol sakte ho yaar. Mai kahi gayab nahi ho raha."

"Promise?"

Daya's heart ached listening to that unsure voice. Was he still thinking this is a dream? "Promise yaar." He slowly separated Abhijeet from himself. Abhijeet opened his eyes and rubbed them. Daya smiled looking at him. "Sapna nahi hai yeh Abhi."

Abhijeet looked down as an embarrassed smile caught his lips. He ruffled his own hair whereas Daya was also watching him continuously, with his hands against his chest, a smile on his lips.

"Kahan the tum Daya?" Abhijeet asked all of a sudden. His voice desperate. "Maine kitne message kiye, kitne calls kiye. Tumhare parents ko bhi call ki but none of you answered me. Kahan chale gae the yaar? Tumhe pata bhi hai ke maine tumhe kitna dhundha? Vo bhi dad ki madat ke bina! Tum soch bhi nahi sakte ki maine tumhe kitna miss kiya. Aisi konsi aafat aa padi thi Daya ke tumne mujhe jaane se pehle ek baar batana bhi jayaz nahi samjha?"

Daya, who was listening to him quietly, now replied as, "I am sorry Abhi, magar yaar.. iss topic pe aaj nahi, fir kabhi baat karenge. Mai yeh tumhe fir kabhi bataunga. Aaj toh khushi ka din hai na?"

Abhijeet tiltled his neck. "Acha?"

Daya smiled. "Aur kya?"

Abhijeet shook his head with a disappointed smile. "Mere room mein chale?"

Daya raised an eyebrow saying, "Video games hai?"

Abhijeet winked at him saying, "2018-19 ki saari latest video games hai. Kheloge?"

Daya spoke in excitement as."Of course yaar! Jaldi chalo.." But he paused in the mid with. "Abhijeet?

Abhijeet looked at him in question.

"Tumhare dost toh sab tumhara wait kar rahe honge na?"

Abhijeet glanced at him for a moment, then said in a low tone. "Iss duniya mein mera sirf ek hi dost tha Daya, aur voh the tum." Daya moved his head down but Abhijeet smiled sweetly at him. "Aur ab bhi tum hi ho." Daya looked up at him with a jerk. So, Abhijeet assured him with his eyes. "Vo haq tabbhi tumhara hi tha aur aaj bhi tumhara hi hai. Maine tumhara haq kisiko bhi nahi diya Daya. Kisiko bhi nahi." He glanced at Daya who was staring at him in complete silence. Abhijeet smiled looking at him. "Chale?" And with that he started walking when..

"Abhi?"

He turned behind to find Daya standing there with his hands behind his back. He glanced at him in question. Daya walked towards him and gave him a box wrapped in gift paper. Then he walked a little away from there after signalling Abhijeet to open that box. Abhijeet looked at the box in confusion and then carefully unpacked it. A smile caught his lips when it turned out to be a similar box he had received four years back. He opened it gently.

A tear drop silently fell from his eyes after finding out what was in it.. He took his gift in his hand and glanced at his friend. "Daya, yeh..?"

Daya just smiled at him sweetly. "Happy Birthday Boss."

Abhijeet glanced at that sparkling new bracelet in his hands. He was mesmerized by it's beauty. Yes, it was nothing like the first one, but it was perfect and Abhijeet loved it. But what made Abhijeet cry were the letters inscribed on it's insides. He ran towards Daya and hugged him tightly, who also hugged him while rubbing his back. Their pure smiles were the proof of their happiness. And the ones who saw them like that, prayed for their friendship to remain like this for an eternity.

And those inscriptions were...

_Definitely,_

_Maybe..._

* * *

**A/N I don't know how many of you understood the meaning behind 'Definitely, Maybe' but those who did, Congrats! You understood my whole concept!**

**I was working on this story for a month. I am glad that it got finished today. Y'all have no idea how hard I worked on this one.**

**I hope you all liked it. I sadly didn't post anything on Aditya sir's birthday nor on 'Friendship Day'. That was because I was working on this one. I hardly get any time from my busy schedule but I guess the much I got for this one was enough. This 'Definitely, Maybe' really means a lot to me, in a way I can't explain. **

**So guys, if you liked this OS, please review (without talking about other stories, please, I request. I'll update them. I promise!) and tell me how was it. Your review means a lot.**

**Silent readers, thanks to you too.**

**Good Night Lovelies and Take Care,**

**Janhvi :D.**


End file.
